


Blue meets Green

by RickyGerard9843



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, SuperCorp, SuperCorp Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-01-27 17:22:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21395869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickyGerard9843/pseuds/RickyGerard9843
Summary: So I have a little idea. I was very pleased to see how many of you guys left kudo's on my last work so I was thinking about a little game we could play. Let's write a story together. I will write the first chapter and if you liked it, you can decide how it should be continued. All you have to do is write your idea in the comments and I will write the next chapther with that idea in my head.Come on, lets try this. I am really exited about it allready :)
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 15
Kudos: 118





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I have a little idea. I was very pleased to see how many of you guys left kudo's on my last work so I was thinking about a little game we could play. Let's write a story together. I will write the first chapter and if you liked it, you can decide how it should be continued. All you have to do is write your idea in the comments and I will write the next chapther with that idea in my head. 
> 
> Come on, lets try this. I am really exited about it allready :)

Lena was relaxing in her penthouse. It was a whole shity week for her. She had to deal with an hostile takeover of L-Corp. It took her about 100 working hours this week to prevent that and after she finaly succeeded, she made sure that the concurent would never put foot into the buisiness ever again. Normaly she would be working over the weekend, but after a week like that she made sure her assistant cleared her schedule for the weekend so she could finaly take some rest.

She was looking forward to spent the weekend with her best friend, Kara. A cute little blonde that worked as a reporter at CatCo. Partly as a result of her positive articles she wrote about L-Corp, Lena was capable of turning the takeover down. She and Kara had gone a long way back. After she started as CEO at L-Corp, she met her. Kara was the first that wrote an article about her comapany to introduce Lena as the new CEO of was at that time still Luthor-Corp. After their first meeting, their friendship sprouted and not long after that they were allmost inseparable.

Thinking of her best friend, made feel Lena warm inside. Because since a month or so, she started to become feelings for her friend. She was terrified to confess those feelings to the blonde. She was affraid she could scare Kara of. She knew she couldn't live without the blonde, so if they were ment to be friends, Lena had to deal with that. The women told eachother everything. Not so long ago, Kara was standing in front of her door, tears were running over her cheeks. It scared the daylights out of the ravenhaired woman, because she never saw Kara crying. After a few sobs and a lot of hessitation, the blonde took off her glasses in front of the green eyed and confessed her true identity as Supergirl. That confession almost blew Lena away, but deep in her heart she had always known that the blonde carried a secret with her. She just took the blonde in her arms and comforted her. After that revelation, their friendship became even closer. 

Lena came back to the world by hearing af duf sound at her front door. Lena wasn't expecting visitors. And Kara? Well Kara allways entered trough her balcony. At the time that became kind of their thing. So as carefully as she could, she walked to the door. Not many people had access to her secured floor. In fact other than Kara or her assistent, she couldn't think of any one else. She opened the door and as did, she let out a little scream. In front of her door, it was Kara, in her civilian outfitt, collapsed and lying lifeless in the doorway.

"My God, Kara," Lena said as she kneeled next to her best friend and stroking her cheeks. "What on earth happened?" 

Kara moaned softly, opening her eyes. As blue found green, a few tears rolled down her cheeks. "Lost my powers," she said gently. "Lost a fight."

"Can you stand?" Lena asked as she tried to pull the blonde up. As she grapped her, Kara let out a moan and Lena could tell the blue eyed was in a lot of pain. Lena thought of her options. "We have to call Alex," she said. 

"Don't." Kara moaned. "Date."

It took a few seconds before Lena understood what the blonde was trying to say. "I don't care if she has a date," Lena said. "We have to take you back to the DEO. And I don't have access to it."

Kara shook her head. 

Lena sighed. Even as she was lying helpless on the ground of her apartmentfloor, the blonde was stubborn as hell. Gently she layed her hands around Kara's hipps. "Please don't be scared," she whispered gently. "I will just carry you inside." As she said that, she stood up, holding her best friend in her arms. Allmost in a reflex, Kara put her arms around her neck, letting her carry inside of the apartment. Lena walked Kara to the sofa, letting her gently down and putting a blanket on her. After that, she started to pace through her livingroom. She had to do something. She knew Kara needed sunlight to heal. But that was only if she was injured. At this time, she just lost her powers. Could sunlight heal that too? God, she had to call somebody.

She walked to her purse and grabbed her phone. Kara would kill her if she found out, but she didn't care. She would forgive Lena at some point, she knew Kara allways did. That was the way Kara was. But for now she had to made sure that Kara was safe and that she would get her powers back as soon as possible. If her enemies found out that Supergirl was powerless, the consequences were catastrophic. She pulled out her contactlist and she was about to call Alex as her eye fell on somebody else. She hesitaded for a second, then turned around to watch Kara. As she noticed the blonde was sleeping, she went outside so she wouldn't wake Kara up.

As her finger went over the green phone-symbol, she helt her phone against her ear. It took a few seconds before the call was taken. "It's me," Lena said trying to sound as neutral as possible. "Something is wrong with Kara. She lost her powers. Please help me, I don't know who else to call."

After that the person on the other side ended the call with a click. Lena sighed.

A few seconds later, a cool brush of air went through her ravenblack hair as a strong and tall man landed on her balcony. His blue eyes expressed exactly how worried he was. "Were is she?" Superman asked.

"She is sleeping on my couch," Lena said.

Superman watched trough the windows to assure himself that the young Luthor was telling the truth. After he convised hisself, he looked back at the woman in front of him. "Has this something to do with the projects of that bloody company of yours, lately?" he asked with a angry grimm in his face. 

It was common knowledge that Superman didn't trust the Luthors, rather if it was his old best friend Lex or his sister. It was a pain in his ass that Kara saw the woman as her best friend. He wanted to have his cousin as far as possible from the dangerous family and he wasn't affraid to show it to the Luthor.

Lena looked at him in disgust. "Are you serious, Clark? I didn't call you so you could make a fool out of me. I called you because I am worried about her."

"We have to take her to the DEO, so she can heal underneath the solar lights."

"That was what I told her, but she won’t let me call Alex."

Superman looked at the Luthor with narrowed eyes. The woman felt uncomfortable by that look but she tried not showing it to the sceptic in front of her. "What?" she replied instead. "You don't believe me?"

"I just think this would be a perfect opportunity to take a Super down." 

Now Lena snapped. "You idiot," she said angrily, but allmost instead she turned her voice down. "If I wanted to do that, I wouldn't have called you, would I? So tell me what I have to do to heal Kara or else leave!"

Clark blinked a few times. In that moment all the pieces of the puzzle fell in place. His attitude relaxed as he looked at her with a little smile on his lipps. "You really love her, don't you?"

That confession put the Luthor offguard. "Uh.. I ... What?" 

Superman layed his hand on her shoulders. "It's okay," he said. "I am sorry that I threated you in the way I have earlier. I can see now that you are not like your brother. You can't fake the way you looked at her the last ten minutes we are standing here."

Lena's cheeks went red. "I... She doesn't know."

"And she won't hear it from me, I promise." 

After a few seconds of silent, he cleared his throat. "Okay, I know Kara trust you. And if she does, I have to too." His blue eyes looked deeply into the green. "There is a place she can heal. We have a little cabin in the mountains. You can only reach it by flying there. If you take her there, the powers of the mountains and the nature will do the rest. But make sure she becomes a healthy dosis of sunlight." After he said that he handed Lena a key. 

"I will call for my company's helicopter so I can fly us there," Lena said as she put away the key safely into her pocket. After that again she looked at Kara. Then she turned her gaze back to the man in front of her. "Does... does things like this happen often to you?" 

Clark sighted. "It shouldn't be," he explained. "As you allready know, we become our powers from this planets yellow sun. But we don't have unlimited powers. We have to charge now and then And looking at my cousin I am certain that she didn't reload herself."

"I will take care of her," Lena promised. "I will call you wenn we arrive at the cabain and if something goes wrong, and I sure as hell do not hope so... can I call you as well?”

Superman smiled. "Ofcourse. I will take an extra eye on National City as long Kara is gone." He took a step back, preparing himself to fly away as suddenly Lena hold him back. "Wait."

The hero looked at her with a questioned look. 

"Alex," Lena whispered. "She doesn't know. She won't let me call her."

Clark smiled. "That is so Kara," he said. "But don't worry. I will talk to her. I will let her know she is safe with you and that you will take care of her. This may be for you the first time to see Kara like this, but it's sure not for Alex."

After that he stepped back, looking to the sky before he took off. 

Lena sighted, holding the key Superman gave her, tight in her pocket before she turned around and entered her penthouse to grab some stuff for the weekend and for Kara as well before she called her assistent to prepare the company's helicopter.

Before she went to her bedroom, she kneeled next to Kara and stroke her cheeks. "Don't worry, darling," she whispered. "We will get you better, I promise."


	2. The cabin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story continues

The flight to the cabin was hard. Lena did not fly in over a few years, but nothing could hold her back to make sure that Kara was safe and got her powers back as soon as possible. Clark had sent her the location of the El-cabin by a secured line. She made clear to her assistant that Lena didn't want to be disturbed over the weekend. She took her laptop with her so she could do some work afterall if Kara should be needing more time over the weekend. Luckily for her, Lena's assistant didn't question her request at all. The best challenge was to get Kara into the chopper unseen. Lena drove her car to a parkinglot near L-Corp and walked her way back to the company, so nobody would ask any questions. After she landed the chopper next to her car, she dragged the blonde gently into the backseat and made sure she was secured. 

It took several hours to fly to the cabin. Superman was right. Nobody could reach for the house by foot or by car. It took a lot of skills for the darkhaired to land the chopper properly on small plain near the cabin. After she shut the machine off, she looked at the blonde, who was still sleeping in the backseat. She dragged Kara gently to the house. In her sleep, or in impuls, Kara put her arms around her friend and let the woman carry her inside. 

Once inside, Lena dragged her friend to what she believed was the sofa. It was dark in the cabin and Lena had to work on her instinct. After she managed to put the blonde down, she used the light of her phone to search for any lkind of light source. After a small search, she noticed there wasn't any electricity at all. The greeneyed sighted. What was she supposed to do now? She used the light of her phone to take a look around. Then she noticed a fireplace in the livingroom. After she lit some wood, the room became a little more cosy. But is was still cold as hell. 

She took out her phone to call Clark. "We are in the cabin," she told him.

She heard the man on the other end of the phone sigh in relieve. "That is so good to hear," he said. "If you need anything, please let me know."

Lena hesitated for a second. "Actually, there is something. There is no power here. And it is freezing. How am I supposed to take care of Kara if I don't even can keep her warm? I don't want her to get even more sick."

There was a moment of silence. 

"I forgot to tell you," Clark started. "I am sorry, Luthor, but it has been a while that I visit the cabin myself. The power can only be activated by a Kryptonian."

That would make sence, Lena thought. Clark told her to look for a little machine, that looked like a remote control. As she found it, Clark told her to lay Kara's right hand on it. Carefully as she was, Lena took the hand of the blonde and lied her hand on the remote. Next thing she heared there was a sound like a huge machine was starting up. A few moments later, the lights in the cabin went on.

Lena was impressed of the technology this little house possessed. Then she realized that Clark was still on the phone. "It worked," she said. "I will take her to bed so she can rest. I have no doubt that the journey cost her a lot of energy, even if she is asleep." 

Clark nodded, realizing that Lena couldn't see him. "I will visit you these days," he promised. "Call me if you need anything else."

As the man was about to hang up, Lena asked. "Wait.. Did you reach Alex?" the greeneyed asked. Her heart was pounding in her throat because it still felt like in some way she kidnapped Kara from her beloved ones. 

"I did," Clark said finaly. "But don't worry. She has faith in you. She knows Kara is in good hands."

Lena's cheeks turned red. She didn't know that Alex trusted her with her sister. She knew Kara ment the world to Alex and the other way around and the few times she met Alex she had the feeling that the redhead didn't trust her because of her last name. But apparently she trusted Lena more as she made it look like.

"And like I said before," Clark went on. His voice was gentle and calm. "I trust you too, because I wouldn't have left you with my baby cousin at all in the first place if I didn't. You are not like your brother, Luthor." 

Lena felt a lump in her throat and a single tear appeared in her eye. "Thanks," she could only bring out before ending the call. After she hung up, a few more tears were running down her cheeks. After a week like this, this wasn't the way she wanted to spent her weekend. But she had to be strong, not for herself but particular for Kara. The blonde needed her right now, she couldn't afford to let her guard down. Not right now at least.

She was startled by a dim voice, coming from the sofa. "L-Lena." It sounded painfull, she could barely speak.

The darkhaired looked down to her friend. Kara looked back at her, eyes half open and the wellknown sparkle in her eyes was gone. She looked tired. Exhausted. Devistated. Lena stroke the blondes cheeks with the back of her hand and in some way she managed to put a little smile on her face. "Shhht," she whispered. "You have to rest."

Kara closed her eyes by the touch of her friends hand against her cheek. Then she looked at her in suprise. "Where... are... we?" The blonde tried to look around, but she couldn't manage to move around. Lena didn't let her either, though. "Kara. Darling, please try not to move. We are in the El-Cabin. You have to rest so you can regain your powers as soon as posible."

The blonde now looked at her in even more confusion. Before she could even ask, Lena answered. "As you didn't let me call Alex, I had to do something. I couldn't just let you stay in my penthouse. That would be selfish and irresponsible." Lena paused a second to grab some air. "So I called Clark. He told me about this cabin and that you could heal here fast. He also promised to look after National City when you're gone."

Kara's confuesed look turned into a warm smile. "You... called... cousin?"

Lena couldn't help herself but let out a small chuckle. "I know, right? Of all the people I could call, I, a Luthor, called Superman. But I had to do something." She whiped the tears out of her eyes. "I would do anything for you, Kara."

Kara could barely keep her eyes open and Lena noticed. "Please try and get some sleep. I will carry you to the bedroom." The greeneyed bent over, taking the blonde in bridal hold and carried her carefully to the next room, she assumed that had to be a bedroom. The cabin small, it was nothing like her penthouse in National City but the darkhaired couldn't care less. She was lucky, because the room she picked was indeed the bedroom. She layed the blonde carefully on the sheets. As she was done, she looked around the room and noticed there was a small fireplace as well. She decided to lit a fire just so Kara didn't had to be cold. 

After litting the fire, she went back to Kara, who was allmost in sleep again. Lena sat next to the blonde on the bed, she kept stroking her hair in a soothing way, trying to made the blonde fall asleep. She hummed a song, a song Kara didn't recognize but in some way it calmed her down. After the song ended, Lena stood up carefully. As she allmost left the room, Kara called for her. 

The greeneyed turned around, the blonde had turned and was looking at her. "Where... you going?"

Lena walked back to the bed, and again she took place next to her friend. "It was a long day," she said gently. "You have to rest. I will carry you to the balcony first thing in the morning so you can become the full load of sunshine. But for now, you have to sleep." A little yawn escaped from between her lips. "And so do I. So I will make myself comfortable on the sofa." 

Lena didn't knew how, but in some way Kara was able to looked at her with a pouth. "Stay with me, please," she whispered. "I don't want to sleep alone."

The darkhaired looked at the blonde in suprise. "Are you sure?"

Kara nodded. 

Lena's felt her heart filling with joy as she crawled next to Kara, pulling over a blanket. She looked at the girl next to her. The blonde looked back, she was slowly dozing off but a smile appeared on her lips. Lena couldn't stop looking at the blonde. "Why did you not reload your powers frequently?" she whispered not being aware of the fact that Kara could still hear her. But it was a question that botthered her since she talked to Clark. 

Kara's eyes popped wide open, startling the woman next to her. 

"I am sorry, I thought you were asleep," Lena said gently. 

"I have to take care of you," Kara whispered with the last sparkle of energy she had left in her body. "You have to be safe. I want you to be safe, because... I l-love you."

Green eyes went wide. Did she hear it right? Did the woman she was in love with for over allmost three years just admit she felt the same way?" As Lena didn't response, she felt Kara tangling her hand into hers. By that she used the last bit of energy and finaly she fell into a deep sleep. 

Lena looked at the blonde for hours, watching her sleep and sometimes she managed to use her free hand to gently brush her it against Kara's face. She became sleepy. After a shit day like this, all she wanted to do was sleep. And lying next to her best friend, her love of her life, she finaly felt safe enough to close her eyes. But she couldn't fall asleep before giving the blonde a small kiss on her stirn. 

"I love you too," she whispered before she finaly closed her eyes.


	3. The kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jennifer Condon, 50% of your request I worked into this chapther. That other request will be written in chapter 4 =)

A few days passed by but there was no sign of Kara that she was getting better. That morning, for the third time since they arrived in the cabin, Lena carried Kara carefully outside on the porch. She made sure the blonde was covered with blankets so she did not get a cold.

Clark flew by yesterday and brought some groceries so Lena could at least take care of herself. Not that she wanted to. She was worried about her friend. Worried that she wouldn't wake up after all. Clark tried to convince her that she had to be patient, but Lena wasn't that kind of person. She spent her days at the cabin, looking after Kara and making sure that she was allright as far as possible. She managed to do some work, reminding herself that she should promote Eve for backing her up at the company back in National City. 

At the moment, Lena was sitting next to Kara in a wooden lounge chair, covered herself with blankets and her laptop on her lap. She couldn't concentrate at work though and she knew that if Kara was about to stay this way for any longer, she had to make decisions for L-Corp. After an hour, the sun was allready rising high into the sky, she let out a little yawn. Last night was a rough one. Kara had a restless sleep and so did Lena. She felt helpless at some point, but ensured herself to be strong for her friend.

Suddenly she came with an idea. There was paperwork, just in emergency situations. And this situation, she considered as an emerancy. She looked at her laptop and opened the file that included the paperwork. She looked over it carefully before she sent it to her assistent. Allmost within seconds, her phone rang. As she looked, it was the number of Eve. Lena relieved a heavy sigh before she answered the call.

"Eve," she said.

"Miss Luthior," her assistant said. Her voice was trambling. "What is this about?"

"I guess you've received the paperwork, I've sent you a few moments ago?"

"I-I did. But, Miss Luthor. This has to be a mistake."

Lena couldn't help herself but let out a chuckle. "It isn't a mistake, Eve. I have a very clear mind."

"But..."

"Yes, Eve. I am resigning as CEO of L-Corp. I just made my mind that there are much important things as just work. And yes, I made you my successor. You have two PhD's and I was allways wondering why you never used them. At least, now is your chance."

"But.. .why?"

"Eve, please make sure that the paperwork will make it to my lawyers. After that we can discuss the acquisition. You shall be incorporated by my friend Sam, which is already aware of my decision." Lena paused for a little while. "Or don't you want this promotion?"

It stayed silent for a few seconds, before the blonde at the other end finaly replied. "I- I am flattered, miss Luthor."

"Well, make sure this goes to the lawyers today," Lena said. "And feel free to go and look for a replacement for yourself. We will meet in a few days to handle the rest."

After that, Lena hang up on a extremly stumped Eve and she shut down her laptop. She felt free. It was the best decision she made in years. She was a billionaire, she didn't have to work at all, at least now she had all the time in the world to be with her best friend. And she smiled at the thought that her brother would turn around in his grave if he would have found out that she just gave the familycompany away.

Lena looked at the sky, starting to yawn again. She couldn't help herself dozing off. Her eyes became heavier and finaly she closed her eyes, falling in a deep sleep.

***

As Lena woke up, she noticed the sky was fading. Jeez, she must have been sleeping allmost all day. She turned around to look at Kara and suddenly she was completly awake, because the chair next to her was empty. She allmost felt out of her chair and started to panic. "Kara?" she called, but there was no answer.

She stood up, walking inside of the cabin. "Kara, are you here?" She tried to at least sound calm, but she completly failed at that. After she went inside, her heart was allmost pounding out of her chest, she started to look for the blonde. Finaly she found the woman standing in the kitchen. "Kar?" Lena asked gently.

Hearing her name, Kara turned around and finaly blue meets green. The blondes eyes were sparkling again, just as they used to do and not like the night that she crashed into Lena's apartment for help. The darkhaired felt a big burden's been lifted and started to relax again. 

"Hello, sleepy," Kara said gently, nervously playing around on her fingernails. 

"Oh, I am the sleepy one?" Lena said with a smirk. "I'm not the one who has been sleeping for allmost three days."

Kara looked at her friend, her cheeks pink from embarrassment. "Yeah, about that..."

Lena knew exactly what Kara was about to say, because she knew her friend so well. She wanted to apologize but the blonde really had no reason for that. "It's okay," she said, taking a few steps towards Kara untill she was allmost in the blondes personal space. She had to resist every urge in her body to not cup Kara's face and kiss her. Because she missed Kara and she was so worried about her. She felt a tear was welling up. A tear that expressed her relief after a hell of a weekend she just had.

"I called Alex and told her I am okay," Kara said. "I know that you don't want me to say it, but I will do it anyway. I am sorry. I am so sorry, Lee, that I crashed into your apartment. But I didn't know where else to go. I was on my way to you anyway."

Lena raised an eyebrow. "You were?" 

Kara shyly turned her gaze down. "I-I was. I-I wanted to ask you something but suddenly I lost all of my powers. I thought it was because I allmost lost a fight with that alien. But wenn I recall it, I think it was because I was too exhausted. I don't sleep well since a while, you know. Because... this question I wanted to ask you is kinda bothering me."

Lena looked at her friend, leaning her back to the kitchencounter. She didn't say anything, but with her gaze she invited Kara to come clean. Kara seemed to understand the hint as she started to splutter it out: "I wanted to ask you out for dinner."

Lena felt her heart skip a few beats. Did she hear that right? Or not? She wanted to be sure. "You mean, like a dinerdate which we have every thursday?"

Kara looked at her with a hopeless gaze. Lena didn't understand what she was trying to say. "No, no.. I-I mean like a date."

Green eyes went wide. "You want to go on a date with me?"

Kara nodded in silent. She tried to read Lena's thought from her face, but she didn't succeed. It stayed silent for a while.

Lena had to progress what just happened. "I-" she started but then she noticed the fear in Kara's eyes. Her face started to relax and her dimples appeared on her cheeks as she gave Kara a warm smile. "I would love to go on a date with you, stupid girl."

She came up straight, opening her arms for a hug and it took less then a second for Kara to crush into that embrance. "But please, please do me a favor."

"Everything you want," Kara whispered into the dark hair. 

"Take a better care of yourself in the future, will you? Don't exhaust your powers like that again. You have to promise me that." 

Kara pulled back from the embrace, looking at Lena with a gaze of guilt. "I promise," she said gently. 

Lena brushed the back of her hand against the blondes cheek. She couldn't resist the urge of touching Kara anymore. Kara closed her eyes and visibly enjoyed the touch and Lena could feel the way Kara was pushing her cheeks against her hand. "It couldn't be, could it?" Lena was thinking. She turned her hand around, cupping the blondes face carefully as she brought hers closer. She could sence Kara's breathing against her face and she loved it. Genlty, and a little uncertain at first, she carefully let brush her lips against Kara's. The darkhaired kept a very close eye on the blondes reaction. 

After she brushed her lips again against Kara's, the blonde suddenly opened her eyes. Without any further warning,, she cupped Lena's face in her hands as well and finaly pressed her lips against her friends. The kiss was nothing like they experienced before. It was not like two friends that kissed eachother. This was different. The feeling was different and the way they kissed was different, like two soulmates finaly found and learned to love eachother.

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said, this is the beginning. Let me know how it should continue =)


End file.
